Smurfy Love
by moonfan4eva
Summary: HEY! I'm back. So, this is my first The Smurfs story. Ever. R&R. This is Brainy/OC. I think Briany's cute. In Smurfish way.


**Smurfy Love**

_**HEY! OKAY, SO. I WENT ONLINE TO SEE WHAT MY NAME MEANT IN 'Smurf Language'. MINE MEANT GOOFY, BUT MY SISTERS WAS Vanilla. SO, I'M USING HERS FOR THIS ONE. NEXT ONE, I'M USING MY OWN NAME. ENJOY!**_

**Disclaimer: I wish. But, I am not three apples high. :'(**

Vanilla's P.O.V

"You know what Papa Smurf always says-" Brainy started to say, but Hefty and Grouchy heaved him up and threw him (literally) out of the village. "Don't you have any respect for anysmurf?" I scolded. "Sorry, Vanilla." They chorused, looking down like they were ashamed. I walked over to where Brainy sat, dazed from the fall. "You okay, Brainy?" I asked. "Fine." Brainy said. "You know, they seemed kinda ashamed-" "It's because you are sweet. They're ashamed because they got you mad." Brainy said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I do not have that effect on Smurfs." "Yes, you do." Brainy said, standing up and fixing his glasses. "So? You think I'm sweet?" I asked, "Every-Smurf does." Brainy said. "Oh; really? Even Grouchy?" I asked. "Yep." Brainy said. "Okay. That's somewhat sweet of him." I said, causing Brainy to laugh. "Somewhat?" Brainy asked. "What? It's a Smurfy word." I said. "Okay good for you." Brainy said.

"So….. What's Smurfing?" I asked. "Nothing. You?" "Same. Golly, we don't have anything Smurfy to do!" I exclaimed. "We could…..Hmm… You're right, Nilla! There's nothing Smurfy to do!" "I told you!" I said. "Oh, stop!" Brainy said, slightly annoyed. "What's Smurfing, Vanilla?" Smurfette asked. "Well, there's nothing Smurfy to do today!" I said. "Why don't we go pick some Smurfberries?" Smurfette asked. "Sure. I'll go get the baskets." I said, running of to the storage mushroom. I grabbed three baskets and ran back. "Here." I said breathlessly. "Thanks." Brainy and Smurfette said at the same time.

"So…. Smurfette. What's Smurfing with you?" I asked. "Well….. I got a new dress." "Ooh! What does it look like?" "Like this." Smurfette said, gesturing to her own dress. "It's absosmurfly amazing!" I said. "I told you so." Smurfette said. "Ugh. Now you sound like Brainy!" I joked. "Hey! I'm right here you know!" "Brainy, it was a joke. Like what Jokey does. Except, it's harmless." I said. "Ooh! Vanilla, what would happen if I pushed you in a bush full of Smurfberries?" Smurfette teased. "I would probably eat most of them." I said, causing Smurfette to giggle and Brainy to laugh. But the good mood didn't last long.

"Stop, Azreal. I think I hear Smurfs!" Gargamel said. "Gargamel!" we all whispered. "Come here, Smurfs!" Gargamel said. "Run for it!" I said loudly, we scrambled to the village. "GARGAMEL'S COMING!" Brainy shouted, running alongside Smurfette and me. "Brainy? Smurfette? Vanilla? What happened?" Papa Smurf said. "Gargamel…. Coming….. Hide!" I panted. "Every Smurf to the meeting room!" Papa Smurf declared.

Every Smurf scrambled up and ran to the meeting room. "Gargamel is coming. We must prepare to hide the village." Papa Smurf announced. "What're we gonna do, Papa Smurf?" Greedy asked. "We will make the village invisible. We will need glow-berries." Papa Smurf said, immediately every Smurf got up and grabbed baskets and ran to find the nearest glow-berry bush. "We should help," Smurfette said, "After all, we did lead him to us." "Well? What're we Smurfing for?" I asked, walking to the forest.

"Come on, Brainy!" Smurfette called, as she caught up with me. Brainy scrambled up and over to us. "Wait! We should take pre-caution! Remember what I always say! 'Haste-'" "'Makes waste.' We know, Brainy." Smurfette said, rolling her eyes. "C'mon, Brainy. The worst thing out there is Gargamel. And how many times did we escape him?" I asked. "106 times (I just made up a random number)." Brainy said. "Exactly. So, the chances of being captured are very slim." Smurfette finished for me.

"Okay." Brainy finally gave in. "Oh, look! Smurfberries!" I said, running over to the bush. "Nilla! Wait up!" Smurfette called. "Vanilla! We should stick together!" Brainy added. I rolled my eyes. "Relax, Smurfs!" I called over my shoulder. "But I'm a Smurfette!" she cried. "Oh, you know what I mean!" I called. I began picking glow-berries. I looked over my shoulder, Smurfette and Brainy weren't there. "Guys? Did Jokey tell you to pull a prank on me? Hello?" I called.

"At last, Azreal! We have caught some Smurfs!" "Gargamel! You mean old wizard! Let us go!" I heard Smurfette demand. "Unless you want your small friend to be Soup Ala Smurf, you will cooperate!" Gargamel said, and I had the worst feeling he wasn't talking about Brainy. I inched closer. Gargamel was holding Smurfette and Brainy in his hands. But Azreal wasn't in sight.

"Another Smurf! Azreal, get her!" Gargamel demanded, I yelped and went to run, but Azreal lashed out his (I'm assuming Azreal's a 'he') paw and captured me. He pranced over to Gargamel. "Smurf you!" I said, causing Brainy and Smurfette to gasp. "Vanilla! That's terrible Smurf language!" Brainy said. "He deserved it!" I said, but I was embarrassed. "Ah. Another Smurf." Gargamel said. "Let me go!" I demanded, kicking and squirming as he picked me up by the middle of my dress. He placed me on a skillet. "There. Now, if your friends cooperate and show me there village, you can go picking…. Whatever you Smurfs do." "Hey! I take that as offense!" I said.

"Oh, good for you." Gargamel snarled, and then turned to Smurfette and Brainy. "So," he said, "its Soup Ala Smurf, or your village. Choose." "The village." Smurfette said, even though to my many gestures of 'no'. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! I knew you would give in!" Gargamel said, laughing. "Smurfette Smurf! Why did you do that? I was perfectly fine, I could've escaped." I said, hopping out of the skillet. "Sure you were." Smurfette said, rolling her eyes. Gargamel laughed again and set down Brainy and Smurfette. "You sure?" Brainy asked, and then snorted. "Yes. I am sure." I said as Smurfette glared at Brainy. "Okay, geez." Brainy said.

"Lead me to your village, Smurfs!" Gargamel demanded. He laughed again. We all sighed. Then looked at each other. Smurfette's eyes held a plan. But I hesitated. Would it work?

_**TA-DA! SORRY IF ANYONE SEEMED OOC. HEH. I JUST MADE THIS. ONLY TOOK ABOUT AN HOUR OR TWO, BUT HEY! MY PLAN WORKED OUT! AND SPEAKING OF PLANS, WILL Smurfette's PLAN WORK? DO YOU LIKE Brainy/OC? CAUSE IF YOU DON'T LEAVE. CAUSE THAT'S WHAT THIS IS. ANYWAY, PEACE! **_

_**P.S- THIS IS DURING THE SERIES, NOT THE MOVIE.**_

_**P.P.S- THAT P.S WAS KINDA LAME. I THINK YOU COULD'VE FIGURED THAT OUT.**_

_**P.P.P.S- P.M ME IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT Vanilla LOOKS LIKE.**_

_**PEACE! (FINALLY) EAT AZREAL'S TAIL. –Moonfan4eva. **_


End file.
